1 2 He comes for you
by Mask of Two Sides
Summary: Trapped in Silent Hill, there is nowhere left to run from him. Twisted nursery rhyme inside.
1. Panic

As I sit in the darkness, I can hear the world outside. So much death, it called for me with the softeness of a mother's voice. So much suffering, it cried my name to become part of me. But I couldn't find the will to move. I was frozen on the spot with fear. There was nothing that I could do. Then I heard it.

At first I thought I was hearing things, but then I heard it again, the sounds of a blade scraping across the metal floor.

_...1...2...he comes for you..._

There was a crash, and I know what happened.

_...3...4...he broke the door..._

I knew why he was coming for me, I knew why he was here.

_...5...6...sins of blood, your death will fix..._

I desperately wanted to make a break for it, but there he was, standing in the doorway.

_...7...8...you can't run, for it's too late..._

As he stood over me, I watched as he grabbed me by my throat and picked me up off the floor. There was nothing I could do. This place, this room...

_...9...10...trapped inside the monster's den..._

For a moment, I could feel a smile on my lips, for this was the end. All it took was a flick of his wrist. As the world around me faded, I heard a scream and he left me where I lay...

_...Once he finds you...he will...hunt...again..._


	2. Insanity

As I listen to the screams down the hall, I smile to myself. This is Hell, it has to be. This is why my knife is covered in blood...human blood. I'm not going to die like the rest of them, I want to live. I'm going to sacrifice anyone I find to this forsaken place. Only then can I leave. I made a deal with the devil, a thousand souls for my own. As long as I survived, I would be set free when I found the last one.

It doesn't matter how many have to die, only that I get out. I scraped my knife against the metal floor, knowing full well that it would attract someone. I didn't care what they looked like, they were all human underneath.

_...1...2...blade cuts flesh through..._

I could hear someone coming. I open the door and thrust my knife into my prey, the blade becoming a part of their body. She screams so beautifully.

_...3...4...they speak no more..._

I watched as she writhed in pain as my blade pierced her neck. I found myself a woman, a nurse. Her clothes were stuck to her like a second skin and her face was twisted beyond what I could recognize. It didn't matter though, she would die like the rest of them. She would be number two-hundred and three. How many more did I need? It didn't matter, I just needed to keep count.

_...5...6...your bones will break like little sticks..._

In the glory of the kill, I failed to notice the other one in time. I turned and went for his neck, only for it to bounce of some kind of metal pyramid he wore. He grabs my arm and twists. I could feel the bone tear through my flesh like it was paper.

_...7...8...you shall die, for it's your fate..._

No, I can't die here, I can't die here! I just needed eight hundred more and I could be free! I want to be free! Then he leaves me where I land as he drops me to the floor. My good arm had nearly been torn off and I'm bleeding out. I'm still alive, but I don't have much time before I pass out. So I laughed. I was hoping to leave here, but I guess this worked too.

I use my other arm to pull each finger off the handle of my knife. If I'm going to die, I'm doing on my own terms. As I stared down the lenth of the blade, I wondered if this was what my prey felt like. All I had to do next was-

_...9...10...blood will spill again..._


	3. Denial

After wandering the streets for several hours, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry. Where was everyone? Why was she all alone?

_...1...2...it's because of you..._

She came here looking for her big sister. But now that she was here in this town, she couldn't find a single person to ask for help. She was all alone, with nothing but the mist and buildings to keep her company. She would hear sounds of something moving and would chase after it, desperate to see someone.

_...3...4...I was on the floor..._

Please, let there be someone out there who could help her. She just wanted to find her sister and go home. She missed her sister. She didn't want her sister to be angry with her anymore.

_...5...6...you made a poison mix..._

Then she saw someone, oh how happy she was to finally have someone to talk to. The woman ran as fast as she could calling for the person as she ran. But something was terribly wrong with the way they walked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but they moved like they were in a stretch jacket. But she didn't care, she needed to talk to someone.

_...7...8...now I have a thirst I cannot sate..._

As she got closer, she realized that this wasn't a person at all. It had the figure of one, but it was as if skin was pulled over their body, leaving them stumble about as they suffocated. A writhing hole belched blackish bile at her that ate at her coat. She screamed for help and saw another figuer. This one looked familiar though.

It was her sister! She ran to the older woman and hugged her with all her might. But there was something wrong with the way she smelled. It smelled like something...toxic...? She looked up to see the bloodshot eyes of her sister staring at her. Her hair was filthy, her skin was molting, and her teeth had rotted out. More of the blackish bile dripped from her melting lips, slowly eating away at the flesh on her front. The woman couldn't even scream as her 'sister' wrapped her arms around her and opened her mouth.

_...9...10...now you stay in Shepherd's Glen..._


	4. Corruption

As she sat on the bench, the girl kicked her legs out while singing to herself. She had learned three different rhymes from the Big Hat Man. She called him that because he had the biggest hat she had ever seen. Nobody could wear a hat as big as the Big Hat Man. His hat was bigger than her!

But where was he? He was late coming back from whatever he was doing. He didn't speak to her, probably because his big hat covered his face. Instead, he drew the rhymes on the wall with red paint. She would have liked it if he had the other colors, but she liked red, so she was fine with it.

She looked around and sighed when he didn't show up. She was getting bored now. But then she heard a familiar sound. It was the Big Hat Man! She recognized his heavy feet anywhere. The girl jumped off the bench and ran out into the mist to find him.

When she found him, she discovered that he wasn't alone. A woman with gold hair was behind him, who seemed happy to see her. The Big Hat Man stepped out of the way and pointed from the girl to the woman. The girl's face lit up when she realized that this woman was going to be her new mommy.

The Big Hat Man followed the two to the edge of town where they found a road that hadn't fallen off. He pointed out and turned to go back into town. The girl ran up to him and gave him a big hug. His apron was so soft and squishy, and maybe a little wet at times, but she didn't mind. She loved the Big Hat Man for helping her find a new mommy after her last one dissapeared.

The Big Hat Man didn't look back as the two left the town of Silent Hill. He knew she'd be back. Her innocence would only last for so long while she sang her rhymes. And her new 'mommy' was slowly dying from a disease. She only had about ten years to suffer through it before she would be removed from the girl's life. This would be long enough for the girl to be old enough to return here and join them once again. Maybe by then, he would have a few new rhymes to leave for her.

Pyramid Head pulled on his titular pyramid and groaned as he took his time going into town.


End file.
